Hey Whats Your Secret
by Ne.KoDokiDoki
Summary: So Basically this is Smut OOC AU kay!  my first one and it includes NaruGaa, KibaNaru, SasuNaru, NaruSaku, and NaruHina. Slight SasuSaku  everyone in school has a secret. 3 guys crushing on one boy two of them are celebritys the other is his lover.
1. Chapter 1

Conquered Secret

This is my FIRST Fan Fic so please be nice. I'm gonna do one from my one of favorite yaoi couple KibaNaru. I have to be straight up to this, I never watched Naruto so this fic is gonna contain OOC, AU, Smut. The Couples are KibaNaru SasuNaru GaaNaru NaruSaku and NaruHina. Slight SasuSaku and KibaHina.

Character Description

Naruto- blonde hair (black and brown highlights) same height as Gaara but smaller than the rest of his friends. And the basic tan azure eyes whatever. **Kawaii :D**

**Gaara- everything the same but major OOC-ness. you'll understand in the story.**

**Sakura- piercing on her ears only 2 though on each side.**

**Hinata- you understand later and OOC so she doesn't stutter as often.**

**The rest well ill try to make them the same ill look it up !**

" Gaara! Lets go! " The pale and sun kissed hands hold on rushing through the crowd of teens, pressing their shows on the soft grass. They start looking for the pink teen with black fake highlights. As Naruto rushes to her sister like figure friend, they start fist pumping into the hot summer night.

Flashing lights go through two tall; one muscular and one with spiky hair as they start to sing following the beat punk and loud. A raven haired pale teen grabs the microphone close to him and starts the concert with his voice adored by millions of fan girls.

_Babe hold me TIGHTER, when we come back._

_Shut your phone off._

_Make way for pain entering._

Gaara looked at his crushes body movements as he followed the beat of loud music. Not only was he at the concert in this blazing summer night but his least favorite band was playing. He hated the way his best friend since middle school had a secret crush on the "hottest" teens. Of course everyone knew the blonde child with brown and black highlights on his spiky bangs was gay but girls kept saying he was the sexiest blonde they ever seen.

A tall , tan, with a jock body showed his abs in front of the audiences while he was wearing ripped skinnys and kept moving to the beat as his messy chocolate hair. His long tan arm stretched around the pale neck and sang through the microphone

SCREAM -huskily voice- for more when you're at your limit.

Soft hair glistening as enjoying the ride.

Hold On Hold On Hold On.

The fist pumping sakura girl with same piercing as the pale teen (his are fake) up front continuing to sing, she looked at the red hair lean 16 year old **' if he didn't want to come then why'd he follow Naru-chan' .**

_Grab your friend and we'll have company._

_Head through the thrill of your life._

_HARDER._

_Don't light up the room, just feel the aroma surrounding the bed._

Looking through the crowd the punkish Sasuke spots a small yet slim tanned boy who's moving to the beat. **'so gonna tap that one day'. **Perverted thoughts run inside the brain of the raven who has the tan sweaty teen screaming his name, moaning, and clawing his back, wanting more. He smirked while singing his verse receiving the fan girls attention who are screaming "Koibito"(1). some fainting and some aweing his performance.

Both Teens - _Wake up the next day, still undressed._

_Knowing your hidden secret to keep safe._

*short moan*_While he's getting ready for round two_

_ You're BREAKING everything like you did all night long!_

A streak of sweat came down the tanned cheek that was covered with cover-up from his face tattoo. The messy brown hair hit his face and some swish in the air as he searched through the crowd looking for blondes. **'he couldn't miss our concert since what he mentioned or screaming likewise' **seeing a guy with blonde hair and highlights of a raven bird and chocolate on his bangs he smirked. The next thousand of fan girls who raved for the muscular tall model figure awed him shrieking "Yokubo"(2).

**' Tch, Kami**! **The fuck why am I the only person here not in amazement mode of these two fags here singing' **With his jade color eyes he looked at Naruto who was looking at the boys grinning fang like teeth as he ( Naruto ) was in deep staring mode of the two guys singing. He (Gaara ) punctured his fingernails on his wrists and though of an idea to get the hell out. Azure eyes met the red messy hair while in shock. **'How could I forget '** looking at his best friend who had the eyes of a lost child gripping on his arm.

**'Heh~ I got you naruto' **he waited for the expression of the guys face and movement of mouth structure. "Gaara!" he ( Naruto )tried to get his attention and sure enough got it while he saw glistening green eyes with water underneath the eyeliner he put on.

Blushing madly he turned away and answered "where are Sasuke and Kiba?" The song ending and leaving the emotionless boy who was gripping on Naruto's shoulder scoffed. Turning away he responded coldly " the hell I know they could be going at it now " smirking the teenage blonde grabbed the his pale friend by the wrist and rushing out of the crowd. " As much as I would like to go backstage to meet "All Night Long", wanna go home?" Knowing his plan would've worked he kept quiet while on the inside yelling Banzai (3)!

"If you want to Naru-kun" he asked turning his head the other way also leaving the crowd and the fading applauses. 'damnit I hate it when he acts like a girl it gets me so... Iie (4) I'm not in love with my best friend' blushing again he gave a nod. Gaara eyed the boy who was his same height and was held by his chin. Kibas eyes happily roamed through the crowd seeing his fan girls yelling the name who represented himself . Then saw blonde and red hair smashed together and grabbed the mike.

OUTSIDE BY THE PARKING LOT! ( how cliché )

Tounge and tounge ravishing each other. Muffling sounds of pleasure came from both male teens who were experiencing this. Tan hands explored the pale boys back while emotionless teen was becoming harder on below while grinding his knee on the others member while rough jean denim got in the way. Boys were lost in lust and exploding out there hormones on each other.

Exhaling after there deep wanting make out session ending the guys were blushing madly while Gaara broke the silence with a seductive voice " Neh Naru-to " he put his hands extending and placed it on the other boys loose shirt who was in the way of pale long hands and a tan bit muscular stomach. A short gasp of pleasure came through the boys still hot mouth.

Noticing how he was in front of his black Ferrari ( he's rich you'll know later) and watching his reflection of him who was caught up in the moment and covered his mouth of how much he wanted Gaara. Soon when the sparkling ocean blue eyes looked at jade lustful eyes who immediately stopped his raging moment of losing narutos virginity he

( Gaara ) turned around.

" ... Gaara?" the boy held on the black shirt in front of him. **' Kami**(5) **damn take him make him yours and thrust into him'** "Neh naruto shouldn't we go back to sakura" holding on narutos ear nibbling it a bit. "H-hai" Gaara claimed the boys mouth this time and forced his tounge inside and invited himself on the guys mouth who was grinding his hips onto his. Naruto claiming his friends neck and wrapped his two arms yet left space for them to continue to make mouth contact. Moving side to side and deepening the kiss unexpectedly Gaara felt a small flinch when the younger boy spoke.

"A...ahh" pant from exhaustion "Ga-aaaraaa" by just doing that he moved his pale hands to open the ukes skinnys. The kiss broke when they heard a husky voice over the speakers and Gaara glared at the punk speaking.

" Hey guys thanks for coming to the show . As you know there's been a contest to see who gets backstage passes. Will the three winners come and meet us" every fan girl in sight lined up by the boys who were claming they had passes. Then the raven haired boy grabbed the mike and chuckled sexily. " Thanks girls but we know who has them already but you'll get autographs around 11 p.m so don't leave yet.

Sakura turned to her right to see if her brother like friend was there but soon saw him and the previous jealous 17 year old holding hands heading to her." Neh Neh naruto did you hear " the young teen asked her brother who was acting like a shy school girl and decided to tease him. Still blushing and looked at sakura.

" H-hai we should go" Gaara remembered that narutos and sakura won backstage passes and growled in his mind. "well ill see you by the car don't take too long guys" putting both his arms in back of his head and leaned into narutos ear "we'll finish later" turned around and left. Blushing AGAIN naruto looked at sakuras yaoi fangirl eyes and whined.

"Mouuu (6) lets just GO!"

BACKSTAGE

Naruto and Sakura took their time and talked to each other walking to "All Night Long room. As a girl with long straight hair and clear looking eyes with a cute outfit she chose to make her crush look at her walked up in front of her two friends " hey Saku-chan and Naru-kun" As Naruto blushed when he saw the girl in front of him he greeted her back with his famous wild looking smile which made feMALES cause a nosebleed but Hinata just blushed back.

Hey Hina- she completely stopped and looked at the two hot figures in front of them talking to each other. "Sakura whets wr-" the two blushing teens asked her almost fainting friend and looked at her direction which led to the now smiling and hungrily looks on the center of attention at the only male there. Not making the blonde burst into a bleeding spasm because of narutos eye squinting happily and ended backfiring. Hinata and Sakura fainted as the boys' sexy smirk and Naruto rushed to the two guys and looked at them as if they were ran over by a huge truck.

Oi! Are you oka-" and when he walked over to them he tripped by Hinata's unmoving leg landing on the two boys chest and pushed his two knew caps to get up which hit the muscular and inhuman hot teens' member causing them to moan a bit .As the shocked teen looked up , he was about to cry mixed with fright and embarrassment.

FLASH! ( yes that's what happens when your a celebrity )

The blonde blushed and had wide eyes as he saw him getting a photos taken by paparazzi

and noticing him still on top of the teens. Then suddenly of all the least expectations he didn't want to have the two guys below him gave a small peck on their own side of the teenage blonde

FLASH!

The Blonde whispered to himself " OH SHI-"

**A/N: well that's the end for this chapter and I loovveee cliffhangers! Please R/R. And by know you now who the singers are!**

**Japanese - English**

**1. Koibito**** - ****a lover **

**2. ****Yokubo****- ****lust**

**3. ****Banzai****- ****hooray**

**4. ****Iie****- ****no**

**5. ****Kami**** - god**

**6. ****Mou**** - aw**

**Bai Bai **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jealousy Secret

*smiles* well this is my second chapter. I ran through it a couple of times and uploaded it at night.

Sour skittles really help! Enjoy and Read thankies!

The two tall fuckable boys picked up the small for them teen off them leaving him standing alone."Yokubo and Koibito" stare at the blonde before them as the paparazzi left and gave them self a small nod.

"Oi kid are you here for the backstage thing?" Reaching out his pale arm  
what was covered with spiky bracelets and had smirked at the boy who  
wasn't looking at all.  
"Gomen (1)!" The small lost child which he had an expression of bowed to  
them and apologized.

The tanned skinned friend (Naruto) picked up the hands of the two girls and  
dragged them by the arm causing them to bump their head on the ground  
if the boy by accident almost tripped

'**Ehhhhhhhh my face is so red I have to cool it down before Gaara sees me' **

A bare arm which almost camouflaged into the younger boys skin grabbed him softly and looked at him with a smile which the blonde felt pleasant to look at.  
"I can help you it seems as if they are too heavy" he regretted what  
he was saying as soon as he saw the boy glare at him.  
"Tch" a teenage boy with heavy eyeliner came in sight and walked over his  
desirable young crush.  
"Lets go Naru-Kun" putting both his hands in his pockets and grabbed his soon to be lover's attention.

"H-hai Gaara-kun" he continued to grab the girls hand and drag them.  
The were out of sight and the "koibito " punched the singers head next  
to him roughly. "Oi BAKA! You know Naruto doesn't like to be pitied" the  
chocolate hair as been soothed of tan hands to take away the pain  
"Damare (2)! BAKAA (3)!"The raven snickered and then smiled evilly to his  
pained friend. "Looks like we have competition" talking about Naruto and Gaara

NEXT DAY

"Ugghhh" pale feet stuck out the bed as the morning sun woke him and  
threw a pillow at the dog boy next to him on the other bed.  
Not waking up he shuffled himself and spoke out loud in his sleep "Naru-_chan_" he shuffled once and grabbed the pillow which was thrown and hugged it smiling in his sleep.  
A Loud thud of footsteps came up the teen boys room  
"KIBA! SASUKE!"  
They both glared at him with sleepy eyes which made it scarier.  
"The Hell is this you fuc*ing morons "showing them the latest gossip  
celebrity magazine.  
Kiba yanked it out his mangers hand read the title "Teen hot celebs  
go under the love stage with an unknown Blonde" he seemed interested  
and described the photo cover

"Well it looks like an article of a cute innocent fuckable boy on top of the most dead drop tan boy who's giving him (meaning Kiba) a small peck on the cheek. He snickered cause he purposely left out Sasuke of the magazine cover. Roughly grabbing the magazine from the drooling singer of whom is seeing naruto in his cute fan outfit.  
"Dude he's a fan of me see the highlights he has PERMANTELY of  
black."  
"Baka he also has brown too" they both started bickering and ignoring  
their manager. Putting an eyebrow up with the other one covered of his silver side bangs he faced the other way of the two perverted stars "If you guys love him _so_ much you'll have to do better think someone stole him."  
That sure got the attention of them and yelled in unison " the HELL?"

Narutos Room  
As the young boy stretched his arms and turned sideways he hit  
something messy.  
"Hello sunshine" looking at his jade eyes Naruto started to smile and then paused. " W-why for god's sake a-are you here!" grabbing the bed covers and moving away.  
"Oi no need of being so hostile and panicky!" he went to the boy's room closet and picked out clothes." You don't mind if I grab some clothing right?"  
"Um sure" after his show he ran to his bathroom which was right through the closet and stared at himself **'kami I can't go back out there.** 'He softly touched his lips and looked away from the mirror.

Flashback FOOSHH  
"Nehhhhh narutoooooo can I go home with you" stumbling his steps he went  
inside naruto house like mansion. "You're already are here "he carried his bit drunken friend and dragged him to the guest room. The red hair boy fell asleep while the blond stared at him for a while and flinched when his phone vibrated.

"Hai Too-san where are you it's already 11:30" he paced round the room.  
"Yawn ill be coming home late I took the night shift kay"  
The blonde became suspicious when he heard voices on the other line  
but ignored it and someone screamed MINATO kun and the phone dropped so  
Naruto just hanged up.

He pulled Gaara some covers and turned around to shut the lights off.  
" Oi where are you going" a long pale arm wrapped around his waist and  
he twitched.  
"Gaara you're still drunk go back to sleep" he tried to break his  
strength off him to go to his room but stumbled and made both boys  
fall down.

"Kawaiiiii" after the sober tattooed face kid kissed him passionately  
with no struggles  
**' kami how much I wanna take him in'** the blue eyed teen broke out and  
became embarrassed.  
" Iie Gaara we can't go further " his friend tried to kiss him but he  
turned.  
"Tch... Fine then let me sleep with you tonight" the blonde boy completely blushed madly and put alerted to the boy in front of him  
" What? ... Oh no not like that but... "He started to laugh a bit  
of the teen in front of him and grabbed his hand to take him to his  
room.  
**' I'm not that disappointed right...'** he bumped into the hard chest of Gaara and was soon sucking faces whit him. Then when he didn't notice he was now shirtless and underneath Gaara  
who was touching him everywhere had stopped kissing him to pull down his pants.  
"G-gaar-ra no more pl- "he was shocked of how immetidelay he wanted to suck his chest to leave kiss marks when the emotionless boy took off his shirt and pant leaving only boxers both of them.

"Neh narutooo he ignored what time it was and put his knee on top of the boys hard member and slowly rubbed it making him get a moaning pleasure **' I should just tease him but it's way too la-'**  
" Gaara? "he felt the boy's body on top of him and saw him asleep." oh well "he frowned and pulled the covers over them and pecked his lips once more.  
The night became quiet once more and a blonde boy snuggling on the chest of a red head.

Present Time WOOSH!

**' MOUU I HAVE TO STOP THINMING ABO-'** "AHhh.." he saw pale hands rubbing on the inside of his boxers and slowly became a hard erection rising.

CRASH!

The boys became alerted when Narutos father was coming upstairs slowly  
and stumbling."Na-ruuuu-channnnn"

"Kuso (4) my dad here you have to hide " putting on some white skinnys and orange zebra stripped shirt mixed with black and some white Vans.

"Kay kay chill" he just finished putting on narutos vans and black skinnys with a white with red striped polo. The ready to go teen blonde and pushed him out and told him to go out  
the balcony and jump with his face expression.

" Are you crazy"! Gaara couldn't believe what extreme thing his friend wanted to do but he heard some footsteps and a drunkenly naruchan just by the hallway.

Down the street by Narutos house  
Oi Baka should we walk with naruto to go to school" the messy haired dog lover grabbed with one his backpack slanted on his shoulder.  
"We should race ya there " the raven haired spiky by sides teen got a head start and skidded by amazement.

Inside the House  
By Gaara's surprise the spiky haired kid grabbed him by collar and forcefully kissed him. Accepting the pleasure naruto couldn't stop and moaned a bit as Gaara put his tongue inside the boys mouth and red haired kid pulled away giving him a smirk and jumped out the balcony.

"Naruuuu-Channnn what are you doing" his tanned skin boy turned around and started to lose his blush.  
"Tou-san what are I mean how are you ummm..." he was shocked to see his dad drunk when he was still a father.  
"Oi Naruuu-Chan I had such a long day at the hospital too many patients  
to do surgery can you skip school and take care of me " he slurred a  
few words but his son took him to the master bedroom and left him to  
fall asleep.

Outside 5 minutes ago.  
"What The Effin" the teen stopped as his raven eyes traces a red  
haired boy run out the house heading for the bus stop.

"That son of businessman the muscular teen was about to run up to Gaara but saw naruto leaving his house.  
"Kiba-kun!" The blonde haired boy ran to the taller boy and smiling his wide grin with happily squinting eyes which made both Sasuke and Kiba blush madly.  
"Oi what's wrong Sasuke - kun " he turned his head but body didn't move as it was connected to Kiba's from the small boys daily welcoming hug.  
"Oh so he gets a hug " the raven playfully pouted as some of his bangs got in the way as he passed Kiba and naruto.  
" iie SasUKE KUN, Kiba your hugging me too tight. The smaller boy blushed and raven haired teen blushed also of what the blonde kid with highlights said out loud.

Kiba then laughed and mocked Sasuke's miss said name "Yeah SasUKE". The tan jock smirked as he still held on naruto like a doll and playfully punched Sasuke shoulder.  
Lets go were gonna be late."  
At School  
"NARUUU KUN!" a bright pink headed girl wearing a skirt with a tank top screamed his name as Kiba still held on to him.  
"Hey Sakura, can you put me down Kiba- kun" the teen squirmed around. Kiba soon let him go with jealousy of the girl and pushed him slightly to her.  
"Mmf" the two teens said as their lips locked and quickly blushed .Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata where both furious with the girl but Sasuke and Hinata were more with Kiba cause he brought this kiss scene.

The two teens pulled away and saw every kid at school where looking at the new school gossip couple."Ehhh Gomen Sakura- chan," helping the fully red girl who grabbed his hand and dusted herself off.

"Gaara-kun " the girl with long straight hair and clear eyes looked at the boy who was in shock and just started to walk away from the group.

BRINGGGGGG!

The annoying school bell sound rang and teens scattered inside to their lockers leaving the group of friends.

"Oi Narukun" the raven who wore his black converses took a step forward to the sadden boy and watched him follow the trace of footsteps his best friend (Gaara) walked through.

Shorter than my other one. Really tired!

Japanese - English

– Sorry

– Shut up

– Idiot!

– Shit

Bai Bai!


End file.
